warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Graystripe
Graystripe is a long-haired, thick-set gray tom with yellow eyes and a darker gray stripe running down his back.Revealed in The Sight, page 143 History In the Original Series Into the Wild :On Graypaw's first night out as an apprentice, he meets Rusty when he strays out of Twolegplace, and gets into a small tussle with him. Graypaw tells him he fought a good fight for a kittypet and tells him about the Clan. Bluestar is impressed by how well Rusty fought, and asks him if he would like to join ThunderClan. At first, Graypaw protests, saying that he has no warrior blood in him, but Rusty says yes, and they quickly become great friends. When Rusty and Graypaw are talking about life in the forest, they are interrupted by Bluestar and Lionheart. He introduces the two new cats as his leader and mentor (respectively). :Graypaw helps the newly named Firepaw adjust to Clan life, and then the two continue to train together, along with Sandpaw, Dustpaw, and Ravenpaw. After his mentor, Lionheart, dies during an attack by ShadowClan, Tigerclaw was his replacement mentor. Graypaw grieves for a long period of time, but then gets over it, as he must help Ravenpaw escape Tigerclaw. He and Firepaw succeed in getting Ravenpaw to Barley. :He also fights in the short fight against ShadowClan, and Whitestorm tells Bluestar of their bravery in the fight, and the retrieving of the young kits that were stolen by Clawface. Graypaw and Firepaw are made warriors. Graypaw was given his warrior name, Graystripe, along with Firepaw, who got his warrior name Fireheart. Fire and Ice :He and Fireheart sit their vigil together, and later, Bluestar assigns Graystripe and Fireheart the task of bringing back WindClan, who were chased out by ShadowClan during Brokenstar's leadership. The two succeed, but on their way back from WindClan territory, they go through RiverClan territory and are attacked for trespassing. It's in this battle Graystripe accidentally kills a RiverClan warrior named Whiteclaw. :After this Graystripe is assigned his first apprentice- Brackenpaw. Later on, Graystripe meets a RiverClan she-cat named Silverstream, with whom he has an illegitimate romance. Unfortunately, this causes him to distract himself from his apprentice, Brackenpaw, and to distance him from Fireheart, finally to the point that the two fight, and continue to drift apart as friends. Shortly after the fight, Bluestar forces them to go hunting together. :Later, in the fight with RiverClan, Fireheart does not recognize the young warrior, Silverstream, and prepares to leap on her, but Graystripe then yells out, "No! Silverstream!" but Fireheart knows how much he loves the slender RiverClan cat, and he spares her life. Forest of Secrets :Later, when the river is flooded, he and Fireheart catch ThunderClan prey and give it to RiverClan. After a short time, Silverstream becomes pregnant with his kits. Although delighted, he knows the trouble this brings. He also continues to neglect Brackenpaw. Also in Forest of Secrets, Graystripe and Fireheart hear mewling from the river. They both cross into RiverClan territory to rescue two drowning kits, who turn out to be Mistyfoot's. Crookedstar thanks them grudgingly. Towards the end of the book, Graystripe meets with Silverstream again, but this time, her kits start to come. Fireheart discovers them and soon it is apparent that something is wrong with her kitting. Fireheart fetches Cinderpaw and she tries to save Silverstream. The two kits are saved, but Silverstream dies. Graystripe is devastated. After a long conflict between RiverClan and ThunderClan over who will take the kits, Graystripe lets them go to RiverClan. It is only just before he takes them that he tells Fireheart that he is going with them to join RiverClan, much to Fireheart's dismay. Rising Storm :Graystripe does his best to remain loyal to RiverClan, but deep down he his loyalties still lie with ThunderClan. When a huge fire drives ThunderClan into RiverClan territory, Graystripe is ecstatic to see Fireheart again. He shows him proudly how well his kits, Featherkit and Stormkit, are doing. Graystripe hints to Bluestar that he would like to return to ThunderClan and help with the repairs, but she fiercely refuses, leaving a disappointed Graystripe. A Dangerous Path :Graystripe still struggles to remain loyal to RiverClan. Leopardstar is suspicious of him, and feels that he will betray them at some point. Soon, Leopardstar demands that ThunderClan repay RiverClan for shelter from the fire by giving up Sunningrocks. Naturally, ThunderClan refuses, and battle ensues. Graystripe finds that he cannot fight against ThunderClan. He warns Fireheart turns when Leopardstar attacks him. She then tells Graystripe to attack Fireheart or else he will have 'major consequences'. Graystripe refuses, and Leopardstar, furious, starts to threaten Graystripe until reinforcements from ThunderClan show up. She takes one look and flees. In fury after the battle, Leopardstar exiles him from RiverClan. Graystripe goes back to ThunderClan, but most of the Clan members do not accept him. :Sandstorm, who is mad at Fireheart for not choosing her to mentor Tawnykit, spends a lot of time with Graystripe, and points this out loudly as often as she can. :Graystripe is one of the few "runners" that lure the dog pack to the gorge. :When Bluestar is dying after saving Fireheart from an attack by a dog pack, he keeps Tigerstar at bay, so Fireheart can share tongues with Bluestar one last time. The Darkest Hour :Now that Firestar is leader, the Clan becomes balanced and they begin to accept Graystripe again. Although happy, Graystripe is desperate to get information about his RiverClan kits. He is worried about them now that Tigerstar has taken over RiverClan. Firestar, Ravenpaw and Graystripe go into RiverClan territory, soon seeing that not only are Graystripe's kits to be killed, but so is Mistyfoot and Stonefur. The three of them bravely rescue them and bring them to ThunderClan for safety (unable to save Stonefur). Graystripe temporarily mentors Stormpaw while he stays in ThunderClan. Graystripe is delighted, but when RiverClan is freed from Tigerstar's clutches, his kits return to RiverClan. In the battle with BloodClan, he kills Darkstripe to protect Firestar. Graystripe becomes the new deputy of ThunderClan in the battle, just after Whitestorm dies. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Graystripe was deputy when this book started. :When Firestar decided to tell someone about the journey he would be embarking on, Graystripe was one of the three cats he told, along with Sandstorm and Cinderpelt. Before Firestar could finish telling the three cats, Graystripe and Sandstorm accuse him of abandoning his Clan to return to his kittypet life, as that is what they believed he was going to tell them. :When Firestar left, Graystripe was left in charge of the Clan along with Cinderpelt until Firestar and Sandstorm, who was chosen to accompany him, returned from rebuilding SkyClan. Bluestar's Prophecy :At the end of the book, Bluestar sees Rusty sitting on his fence post. Bluestar then instructs Whitestorm to tell Graypaw to keep an eye on this kittypet. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :In Midnight, it is revealed that he knows about the Fire and Tiger prophecy, that Cinderpelt received when a piece of Twoleg rubbish set alight a dried bracken bush when she was out with Leafpaw collecting Herbs, and even though Firestar is very worried about it, he appears to be okay with the knowledge. :At the beginning of the book, Squirrelpaw gets caught in a bramble bush, Brambleclaw helps her free herself, then Firestar walks in just after she becomes unstuck and rebukes them for being together - his fear of them destroying ThunderClan making him stressed - Graystripe then arrives and he tells Firestar they aren't doing any harm. :His kits, Feathertail and Stormfur, now warriors, went on a quest to find 'Midnight' at The Sun-Drown-Place. :He is still seen a lot with Firestar and continues to be ThunderClan's deputy. Moonrise :He worries about Feathertail and Stormfur a lot now while Firestar worries about Squirrelpaw and sometimes Brambleclaw. He provides support for Firestar, as he is going through the same thing. Dawn :His son, Stormfur, returned from the sun-drown-place, and informed him about his daughter, Feathertail's, death, Graystripe turns to Brambleclaw and puts the blame on him for "taking her away". He took part a ThunderClan patrol to rescue ThunderClan cats Brightheart, Cloudtail, and Leafpaw, along with Gorsetail of WindClan, Mistyfoot of RiverClan. Also among the cats rescued were Cody, a kittypet and many rogues including the RiverClan cats Hawkfrost and Mothwing's mother Sasha. Having rescued all the cats though, Graystripe couldn't escape in time and was captured by the Twolegs after getting trapped in their monster. Starlight He remains ThunderClan's official deputy as Firestar refuses to appoint another until he has proof Graystripe is dead. Twilight He remains ThunderClan's official deputy as Firestar refuses to appoint another. ''Sunset Firestar appoints Brambleclaw as Graystripe's replacement and believes him to be dead. In the Lost Warrior Series ''The Lost Warrior :Graystripe is determined not to live the life of a kittypet and get back to ThunderClan. One time he ended up getting into a fight with another kittypet named Duke, and lost. Then he met Millie, who told him that nobody ever won a fight against Duke. She led him back to his Twoleg nest. He comments, "Lose a fight with a kittypet, then get too lost to find my way back here? (his twoleg nest) I want to curl up somewhere and die." A few days later, Millie showed him a forest to make him happy. In that forest, Graystripe taught Millie how to hunt and fight. Eventually, Duke saw them practicing and taunted them. This time, it was three on two (Duke brought some of his friends with him). While Millie fights off Duke's friends, Graystripe aims for Duke. This time, he beats Duke. :Graystripe thinks he isn't a warrior anymore, until Silverstream appears to him in a dream and tells him to return to ThunderClan. Millie doesn't come to accompany him on his journey at first, but after ten days, she catches up to him. Until then, Graystripe is so lost that he wanders in circles for days, starving and hallucinating. He thinks he saw Firestar, then imagines he heard Sandstorm's, Cloudtail's, and Bluestar's voices. Millie's eventually gets louder than the rest of them. Millie wonders who Silverstream was, so Graystripe explains that she was his first mate, but died giving birth to his kits. He says he would never stop loving Silverstream, but since he met Millie, he isn't lonely anymore. Millie says that if Graystripe needed help, he had her. Warrior's Refuge :Graystripe and Millie continue in their journey to find ThunderClan. He and Millie are separated in a corn field, after running from a huge monster. They are reunited by a small group of barn cats who were kicked out of their Twoleg's nest after their old owners died. The cats are Husker, his mate Moss, Moss' brother Splash, and their kits, Birdy, Pad, Raindrop, and Little Mew. After rescuing a female Twoleg kit, the Twolegs befriend the barn cats and care for them. Graystripe and Millie find the Great Sycamore tree, and Graystripe discovers the old ThunderClan camp, which is now deserted. Warrior's Return :Graystripe sees that ThunderClan's camp has been destroyed, and that only the medicine cats' den made it through. He and Millie go to the barn on WindClan territory, where they meet Ravenpaw and Barley, and they give him directions to where the Clans went. They go to Mac's Truckstop, where they meet a cat named Diesel. Graystripe is hit by a monster, and is wounded. The two stay at the truck stop while Graystripe heals. During this, Graystripe thinks of ways of how to tell Millie how he feels about her. He also soon becomes jealous of Diesel since he and Millie had became close friends. Graystripe later reveals his feelings to Millie and she feels the same towards him. After he heals, he and Millie ride on a monster to Sun-Drown-Place. After, they meet a rogue who tells them that he saw the Clans coming through. They arrive at the Clans' new home, and see the cats on the way to the Gathering. Then, before they go down, Graystripe asks Millie to be his mate, and she accepts. Then, they go to the island, and see the Clans. One mistake is that Tallstar is on the Great Oak, when it should be Onestar, and Graystripe learns that Tallstar died at the end of the Great Journey and named Onestar (then known as Onewhisker) as his new deputy. The last page shows Graystripe introducing Millie to the Clans. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Graystripe and Millie arrive on the island, where the clans are having a gathering. At first, no one recognizes Graystripe, and attack them both. But Firestar stops them with a yowl, suddenly recognizing his long lost friend. He jumps down from the Great Oak to meet him. Graystripe and Millie look very ragged, dirty, tired, and hungry. Firestar immediately brings them back to the camp, and Graystripe announces that Millie is his new mate. When they get back to camp, Graystripe and Millie eat and rest. It takes a while for them both to regain their strength. Meanwhile, Firestar is worried about who's going to be deputy. He didn't know if he should apoint Graystripe the deputy as he once was, or leave Brambleclaw the deputy. After consulting StarClan and Leafpool, Firestar decided to let Brambleclaw remain deputy. Brackenfur wasn't happy about this at first, speaking up for his former mentor. But Graystripe didn't mind not being deputy. He understood that Brambleclaw knew the clan better, and would make a great deputy. ''Dark River :Graystripe is the first to defend Millie when she decides to keep her name as her warrior name. At the beginning of the book he helps Birchfall expand the warrior's den. Graystripe is also seen with a bellyache and Millie is tormenting him about how he ate too much. Outcast :Graystripe serves as ThunderClan's deputy while Brambleclaw is journeying to the mountains. Graystripe's new mate Millie is also pregnant with his kits. Eclipse :Graystripe's mate, Millie, has her kits. Before the kits are born, Graystripe says to Jaypaw, "If you have to save the kits or Millie, save Millie." :This is a hint that he could be having flashbacks to when Silverstream had her kits, Feathertail and Stormfur. Their kits are born without a problem and they are named Bumblekit, Briarkit, and Blossomkit. :After WindClan attacks, Firestar orders Graystripe to stay behind and guard the camp. Graystripe is noticeably relieved that he can stay near Millie and their kits. :He seems worried when Millie catches whitecough that she will die, thus sending him into another flashback to Silverstream. Long Shadows :It is stated when Millie and Briarkit have greencough and are moved to the abandoned twoleg place, he really misses her, and so do the healthy kits. When Millie was departing with the other sick cats, he had to be restrained from going to her by Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, and he had nearly attacked Lionblaze. Sunrise :When Firestar takes a patrol to WindClan to ask if they know anything about Ashfur's death, he tells Graystripe to keep an eye on Thornclaw and the others. Graystripe then says that he will stick closer to them closer than their pelts. Graystripe is chosen as stand-in deputy when Brambleclaw takes a patrol to go after Sol. He seemed worried about not being able to do a good job, and he repeatedly asks Brambleclaw for help. His kit, Briarkit, strays too close to a crack in the sunning area, and nearly gets bitten by an adder. Honeyfern knocked her out of the way, losing her life in the process. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Graystripe is seen complaining about the drought at the Gathering. He is crouched next to Lionblaze, who tells Graystripe that Jayfeather hasn't had any dreams from StarClan about the drought. He later rebukes Lionblaze when he overhears him muttering to himself about Squirrelflight and the lies she told everyone, claiming that her sister Leafpool's kits as her own, and he wondered why Firestar picked her to mentor Rosepetal. When Lionblaze feels sorry for RiverClan, Graystripe retorts that everyone is starving, not just RiverClan, however they are suffering the most as they rely on one type of Prey, fish. :When Jayfeather recalls how Firestar got attacked by a fox on the ShadowClan border, by the dead tree, Graystripe waited with him, Sandstorm and Thornclaw until Jayfeather arrived to attempt to save Firestar's life, but was unsucessful. He later assisted Firestar back to camp. :Later, when a fire breaks out in the camp, the Clan leader tells Jayfeather to get a patrol together and fetch water from the lake, but Graystripe disagrees and quickly tells everyone to kick dust on it. When this doesn't work, they are all about to start panicking and Jayfeather moves towards the entrance to obey Firestar's order, Lionblaze and Cloudtail arrive with wet moss and the fire is put out safely. :Dovepaw returns from hunting, and Graystripe praises her catch, and touches Millie on the shoulder when she complains about the lack of rain. He also sypathises with Dovepaw when everyone else accuses her of making up stories about the brown animals blocking the stream between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, kindly saying that all the apprentices played games, he then heads to the warriors den with Millie. :When Dovepaw, along with Lionblaze, is chosen to go on the special mission upstream to find out what is blocking the stream, and some ThunderClan cats protest against Firestar's decision, he asks if ThunderClan doesn't trust its leader, which silences the protesters. Fading Echoes :Graystripe's daughter, Briarpaw, is severly injured when a beech tree falls on the camp. Her backbone is broken, rendering her back legs and tail totally useless. Graystripe is seen comforting Millie, who is distraught over her daughter's injury. His kits become warriors, and earn the names Briarlight, Bumblestripe, and Blossomfall. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock questions whether Graystripe has any enemies, saying that he and Firestar share the same kind of foolish generosity. He also says that Graystripe's life was not all full of heroics, however; he fell in love with a RiverClan cat, Silverstream. :Rock says that after fathering Silverstream's kits, he chose to take them to RiverClan. According to the old cat, this was probably for the best as ThunderClan are not always so welcoming to half-Clan cats. :Graystripe's choice to stay with his kits tore him apart, as he lost not only his birth Clan, but his best friend, Firestar. However, he later returns to his Clan when he realizes his loyalties lie with ThunderClan still. Quotes Character Pixels File:Graystripe.apprentice.png|Apprentice File:Graystripe.warrior.png|Warrior File:Graystripe Deputy.png|Deputy File:GraystripeKP.png|Kittypet File:Graystripe_loner.png|Loner Family Members '''Mates:' :Silverstream:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Millie:Revealed in The Sight, page 145 Daughters: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Sons: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Mother: :Willowpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Brothers: :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Sister: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 32 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncle: :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunts: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Status Unknown Half Nephew: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Nieces: :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grand-Half Niece: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Grand-half-Nephew: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Clanless Cats Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Deputy Category:Loner Category:Mentors Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Lost Warrior characters Category:Warrior's Refuge characters Category:Warrior's Return characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Major Character Category:Fading Echoes characters